Egoist Holidays
by Aali Hutch
Summary: Nowaki and Hiroki are trying to become more passionate during every holiday in the year.
1. New Year's

"Hiro-san that's a great idea!" Nowaki cried, pouncing onto his older lover.

"Ughh. I knew you would react like this you big idiot."

"I'm just so excited. I mean, making love under the fireworks seems so romantic!" Nowaki gushed.

Hiroki just sighed.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was really looking forward to their New Year's celebration.

"Well it's a whole week away, so you're going to have to wait."

"As long as it takes! As long as I get to spend my time with Hiro-san!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes.

Nowaki was such an idiot.

**Sorry it's so short. I have testing coming up so work time is scarce.**


	2. Hiroki's Birthday

"It's so hot inside you" Nowaki complimented.

"Nowaki. You have to move faster", he said, sounding needier than normal.

"A-Alright, Hiro-san."

"Nowaki, I want you to do something else for me."

"Alright, Hiro-san. What ever you want."

He moaned, thrusting faster.

"I..want you..to call me Hiroki".

Nowaki's hips stilled.

Hiroki angrily pushed his hips at Nowaki for their momentary stop.

"Really? Are you sure."

"It'll be my birthday present. Please!"

Hiroki moaned, eager for Nowaki to continue.

Nowaki swallowed hard.

"Come on, Nowaki!"

He moaned, pushing back again.

"Okay."

Nowaki continue beginning to thrust forward again.

"Oh God, yes!"

Hiroki screamed letting his head fall forward.

Nowaki groaned.

Hiroki's behavior was slightly different from normal.

He was way more excited than usual.

Nowaki held fast to Hiroki's hips as he quickly pounded into him.

"Ahh! Nowaki! More!" He screamed.

Nowaki felt his nerves wrack throughout his body.

Hiroki looked back at him, desire burning in his eyes

Nowaki's breath got caught in his throat.

He had never seen Hiroki look more turned on.

"Ahh. H-Hiroki..."

"Ahhh Nowaki!" Hiroki screamed, excited by the use of his name.

"Hiroki...You're so tight."

He said between swift movements.

"Mmm. No-Nowaki!"

Hiroki reached down and began to rapidly stroke himself.

"So...amazing!"

"Mmm. Nowaki! Faster! Fuck me faster!"

Hiroki sped up his strokes.

Nowaki couldn't think straight.

His body felt as though it moved on its own.

He quickened his pace making Hiroki's movements uneven, who tried to move in tune with Nowaki.

Hiroki could feel his release as Nowaki pounded so perfectly into him.

The feeling was slamming into his abs.

"Oh God, Nowaki!" Hiroki shrieked.

Hiroki couldn't hold back.

His body jerked and the feeling made him twitch uncontrollably.

He stroked himself as fast as he possibly could.

"Nowaki! I..I'm cumming! Oh my God! Nowaki!"

Hiroki screamed as he shot out onto their sheets.

Nowaki could feel his climax coming on too.

He pushed into his lover at a faster pace, trying to finish before Hiroki was too weak to move.

The way he moved was slightly strange, since Nowaki was bigger than the averege size, in order to finish, he needed to move quickly but his length made it slightly hard.

He did the best he could, not stopping for an instant as he reached his climax.

"Ahh. Hiroki so beautiful" He said as he came.

That was all he could say.

Clare: Akihiko-san, what's wrong?

Akihiko:Everyone else I know gets to have their name end in "ki"

Clare:Huh?

Akihiko:Misaki, Hiroki, and Hiroki's brat, Nowaki!

Clare:So you're sulking over that?

Akihiko:I'm not sulking!

Clare:But you're sitting in a corner balled up by yourself.

Akihiko:Shut up!

Clare:Alright grumpy pants.

A/N:Sorry, this one isn't finished, or even supposed to go here. I'll fix it later.


	3. Nowaki's Birthday

"And why wouldn't I care about your birthday?"

"I just thought...it's just another day for most people I mean, If I weren't born, would people's lives change that much?

"Of course! You're a one in a million person, Nowaki! I know that I would be affected if you weren't born."

Hiroki blushed at his words, but didn't look away.

His words were sincere.

Nowaki really meant the world to him.

"And besides, I'm really thankful for this day in particular. This is my favorite day of the year."

Nowaki beamed at his lover's honesty.

"Hiro-san!"

He glomped onto Hiroki, letting his tears run down onto Hiroki's shirt.

"I'm so happy! Nothing can make this day better!"

Hiroki pulled away from Nowaki, and looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing?"

Nowaki raised his brows as he wiped his eyes.

Hiroki smiled and grabbed Nowaki's arm.

"We've got one last thing to do before your birthday is over.

He tugged Nowaki to their room where he pushed Nowaki onto his back.

He frantically began tearing his clothes off, his mind blurring and his body losing control.

Hiroki wouldn't normally do something like this.

Normally, he would let Nowaki make the first move.

But today was different.

"Nowaki, what do you want to do?"

"Huh?"

"Like is there something new you want to try, as a birthday present?"

Hiroki asked, blushing like mad.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I've always wanted to try..."

Hiroki looked ready to jump into action the second Nowaki gave the word.

"I've always wanted to make love in the bathroom."

Nowaki said, finding it hard to look Hiroki in the eyes.

"Okay.

He said after a while.

Nowaki wasn't expecting Hiroki to except to his secret dream, instead a hit on the head, but this was even better.

"Okay?"

I told you we can do whatever you want to do on your birthday didn't I? So let's go."

Hiroki grabbed Nowaki by the arm and pulled him to the bathroom.

When the two were in private, Hiroki sat back.

"So..Do you want to...you know? Do it in the tub?"

Hiroki asked, his face turning darker with every word.

Nowaki glanced around.

"Hmm. Actually...I'd rather have Hiro-san bend over for me."

He said, completely straight faced.

Nowaki moved closer and tugged on Hiroki's shirt, gently sliding it open.

Hiroki tried his best to remain calm as Nowaki bared his skin.

He looked lovingly into Nowaki's eyes.

Nowaki placed soft, loving kisses around Hiroki's neck.

Then he told him to turn over and bend at the waist for him.

Nowaki carefully rubbed at his lover's back and pulled out his cock which was already leaking.

He pushed it against Hiroki's hole.

"Nowaki, get the lube first." Hiroki said.

"Come on, Hiro-san. Just let me try it.

Hiroki hesitated but nodded and allowed Nowaki to push himself inside.

"Ahh! Nowaki!"

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried. He had slammed so deep into Hiroki's body, he thought he'd explode.

Hiroki actually liked the feeling of Nowaki slamming into him with only his natural lubrication as an aid.

"More!" Hiroki moaned "More!"

Nowaki gripped at Hiroki's hips and shoved himself all the way inside, making Hiroki toss back his head, his arms holding fast to their bathroom counter.

"Aaahhhnnn"

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried. Feeling Hiroki clench around him.

"M-More! Nowaki!"

"So selfish" Nowaki grunted. "You always tell me what you want Hiro-san"

"Fine!" Hiroki groaned. "What do you want to do? Aahh!"

"Ahhh. I just..Enn... want to hear Hiro-san's voice. The way it sounds... bouncing off of these empty walls and tile floor sounds more arousing than I thought possible."

"Ahhh. No-Nowaki!" Hiroki shook his head from side to side.

"Ahhh. Hiro-san." Nowaki moaned. Grinding so deep into Hiroki.

"Nowa..ki!" Hiroki panted, letting his voice get a little more regular. "I...want you..to say my real name."

Nowaki panted, slowing his pace. He looked at Hiroki eyes.

"Really, are you sure?"

"I know you were jealous of Akihiko being able to call me Hiroki." Hiroki moaned "It wouldn't be fair of me not to atleast let the man I love call me by my first name, even if it's only once."

"But..I know Usami-san calls you that because he is your dearest friend. I can accept that. I'm just content with being the man that Hiro-san loves. I just love to make Hiro-san happy."

"If you want to really make me happy, call out my name."

"But, Hiro-san."

"Nowaki, please."

Nowaki was swayed by the sweet tone Hiroki was using and that lewd look he was giving as he glanced at him in the mirror.

"Uggnn. Hi-Hiro...Hiro-ki." Nowaki called, lips trembling.

"Ahhnn. Nowaki!" Hiroki moaned. More enthusiastically than he thought he would.

"More, Nowaki!" He demanded, pushing himself into Nowaki.

"Hi-Hiroki." Nowkai still wasn't quite used to calling out Hiroki's real name. The feeling was so new to him.

"Ahhhh. Nowaki! More! Call out my name more!"

Nowaki figured since it was to indulge his lover, he'd do his best.

"H-Hiroki!" He moaned, slamming his cock deeper into Hiroki's ass, making Hiroki's voice hitch.

"Aaaahhh! No-wa..ki!" He continued slamming his body back into Nowaki's, moaning his name.

"Hiroki! Hiroki!" Nowaki moaned. Shoving harder and harder into Hiroki, who only tossed his head back in ecstasy.

"Hmmmph!" Hiroki whimpered.

"Hiroki, how do you want it?"

Hiroki was too aroused by the way his name sounded coming out of Nowaki's mouth to really give Nowaki an answer. His eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled to back of his head and back.

Nowaki reached down and gripped at Hiroki's aching cock, which was expelling so enthusiastically.

He pumped a few times, letting a vast amount of precum leak out.

"Aaahhh! Nowaki!...It...feels..soo good! So full! You're soo big inside me!"

Nowaki's face reddened alittle more. "Hiroki..." He called, so sweetly Hiroki thought he could melt."I want you to ride me."

"Ugghhnn?" The noise Hiorki made was sort of in a question form.

'Nowaki's being so direct right now.' Hiroki thought. 'Usually he just follows with what I want him to do.'

Before Hiroki could think about it too much, Nowaki was already pulling himself out, making him cry out.

Nowaki pulled Hiroki onto him as he sat up on the floor.

Hiroki teared up even more at the change in position. He stared deep into Nowaki's eyes as he bounced his body carefully on Nowaki's cock.

"Mmm." Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki as he sped up, grinding his body into Nowaki's.

"So...good, Hiroki" Nowaki complemented grabbing Hiroki's cock into his hand, jerking at it effortlessly.

"Aaahhnn." Hiroki moaned, letting his head loll forward."More, Nowaki."

Hiroki bounced at a steady pace on his lover dick, taking it all the way into the depths of his body.

"Aaahhh. So amazing." Nowaki shut his eyes, only feeling the sensation of Hiroki riding him so gently.

"You always feel so amazing." Nowaki noted to Hiroki. Still jerking him off.

"Nowaki! I-I'm gonna...Aahh... I'm cuming!...No-Nowaki"

"Hiroki!" Nowaki sped up the rhythm he was making with his hand.

Which only made Hiroki toss his head back, bouncing even quicker, riding to his climax.

Nowaki began bucking his hips into Hiroki, making their rhythm go of it's course.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki moaned as his last bits of energy left him, coating Nowaki's hand, chest and chin, in his cum.

"Hiroki!" Nowaki moaned in turn, filling Hiroki's ass wih his cum, falling on his back with Hiroki ontop of him.

"Nowaki...?" Hiroki panted after a while. "How is it?"

"Eh? How is what?"

"How does it feel...to be in control for once?"

It took Nowaki a while to think about what his lover meant. But when he realised, he turned a beautiful crimson color.

"I-I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I didn't mean to say that to you."

"No. I like it when you're direct." He said leaning forward and licking cum off of Nowaki's chin. "I get so hard."

Nowaki blushed again. "And I'm glad." Hiroki said.

"That you said my name."

Nowaki looked down at Hiroki. "Do you want me to call you Hiroki?" Nowaki asked hopefully.

"Weeell. Do you want to call me Hiroki?"

Nowaki thought."Hmm. No. Only when it's just the two of us alone. I don't want anyone else to hear."

Hiroki was content with that.

Besides, Nowaki saying his name would probably get him so instantly hard.

A/N:As some of you have noticed, I am completely skipping the sweet parts to get right to the sexy, smutty parts. If youl want to read teh fluff, I'll be happy to upload it for you. Also, I'm currently working on a new story, since my computer is finally fixed, it'll be something only a few people will enjoy. I'll give you a peak. It's gonna be a NowXAkiXHiro. If your'e interested, read it, if not, that's fine.


End file.
